Help
by potosw
Summary: Jane is not dead and she is willing to do everything in her power to bring Jeff the Killer to his ultimate death. Though he hates to admit it, he may need help. That help comes in the form of one Jaina Kutz.
1. Chapter 1

_Run. Just keep running and don't look back. Looking back will mean that you will be put to sleep for the rest of your life. Tripping will ensure it. The only choice is to keep running through the abandoned street and try to find some sort of shelter before getting caught. There is no shelter though. And a wall seems to come from nowhere to block the path to freedom. It will not take long before death will come._

Jaina woke up with a start. Why did she keep having that dream? It made very little sense to her, what was happening in the dream. She knew that she was running from some unseen foe, but she did not know why. There was nothing bad going on in her life. Her mind should have no reason to force these odd dreams into her slumber. Yes, her life might not be what she exactly wanted, but she had nothing to complain about. She owned her own apartment, small as it was, and had a half-way decent job that paid the bills.

She forced herself to her feet to head into the kitchen. It was likely some ungodly, late hour, but Jaina knew that she would likely not fall back asleep anytime soon. That reoccurring dream always left her shaken. It was really quite annoying. It was only a dream, so it was unable to harm her. How irritating it was that this stupid, little dream could hold such sway over her. She opened the refrigerator, looking for something that she could eat quickly before heading back to bed. Finding nothing but some crackers, Jaina sighed and made to close the refrigerator door. She was met with the sight of a man, rather the shadowed figure of a man. There was not nearly enough light to shed light onto any of his defining features, but Jaina was not to focus on this fact. She was more concerned with the fact that someone had invaded her home.

The woman turned and ran, which only made whoever was in her home growl with what seemed to be annoyance. She really could not tell for certain, but again she was not about to focus on the person. No, she wanted to lock herself away in her room and call the police. It was by some stroke of luck that she managed to get to the room before the man was able to capture her, but she was not entirely safe. The person had managed to get into the doorway before she had any chance to close the door. Now, she was trapped unless she decided to throw herself through a window. Seeing as that would likely only harm her, Jaina stayed where she was. She backed away from the man who was slowly coming towards her. She managed to bump into a lamp. A little light might be useful, she figured, so she turned it on. The sight which greeted her was not what she had been expecting. Most may have screamed upon seeing this man, but she only found interest in him.

This man, if one could call him that, was horribly disfigured. The skin was white, a pure white that was not natural. How had it gotten that way? Something had to have caused this, for no one was born with skin such as this. A crude smile was forever plastered to his face, the flesh having been torn away to allow for such a look. Had someone done this to the man or had it been self-inflicted? The flesh looked to be infected. The eyes, though, were perhaps the most interesting. There were no eyelids, and that area was burned an unnatural black. The dark eyes never blinked, always keeping watch over things. How had this happened? It must have brought harm to his eyes, this never blinking. It was in the eyes, though, that she was able to see his madness. There was something else too, but she could not identify it. He was dressed in a white hoodie and black dress pants. What an odd combination that was. The dried blood on the hoodie, though, spoke of what this man did to people.

The man tilted his head to the side, a cruel look coming to his face. "What, you aren't afraid?" He would make her fear him very soon. This woman, who was she to look upon him and not show her fear? Everyone feared him. Still, it was rather _refreshing_ to not hear the screams. Oh, but she would be screaming soon as he killed her. He planned to say something threatening; anything to get some reaction out of this woman, but a voice interrupted him.

"Jeff, sweetie, is that you?"

Jaina looked behind the intruder to find that there was yet another person who had managed to get into her home. Was her apartment really lacking in security this much? It seemed like the woman had some sort of effect on the one in front of her, though. He had stiffened upon hearing her voice. This woman had some sort of control over him or influence. There was something about the woman, however, that seemed to be…wrong. Her body and face did not feel right, as if it were some outside force was controlling or inhibiting the body. It appeared that the man with the deformed face did not notice this, however. Odd, she would have thought him more observant.

"You aren't real," the man, Jeff according to the other woman, stated while glaring at her. She could not be here. She was dead, of that he was certain. He had killed her so long ago. That incident with Jane had painfully proved that his family was dead. Jane was dead too. She couldn't be making his family haunt him again. His mind must be playing tricks with him. He had to be seeing things, going even more insane then he already was. He began to laugh, glaring at his prey. "It is time to go to sleep." He pulled the knife from his pocket, dried blood still caked on it.

Jaina felt fear come to her upon seeing the weapon, but she noticed the woman seem to change behind her soon-to-be killer. The body became slimmer, the hair became long and black, and the eyes…those eyes became pools of black, demonic. The woman-if she was that any longer-pulled a two by four seemingly from nowhere and brought it down with all of her worth onto the killer. The man fell to the floor, momentarily stunned. This demonic woman, however, did not waste any time. She brought out a syringe of something and injected it into him. Any struggle he might have put up fell away as he was forced into unconsciousness.

Those black eyes came to rest on the only other conscious being in the room. She could have no witnesses, and this other would prove useful in what she had planned. Her syringe found its way into the other woman's neck, forcing her into unconsciousness as well. This time, the demonic woman thought, this time she would not fail. She would make the killer suffer for all he had done. Looking down on the limp bodies, she began to laugh in a satanic way.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina had only once been put under when she had had a minor surgery. She remembered how incredibly annoying waking up from it had been. She felt the same way now. Her vision was blurred and her mind wanted to sink back into unconsciousness. It would be so easy to just slip back into the blackness of sleep, but something was telling her it was time to _wake up. _She was not entirely certain if this voice telling her to wake up was inside her head or if someone was telling her to wake up. Feeling came back into her body and her vision began to clear. Fear immediately claimed her.

Everything was shrouded in darkness, and she was lying on her back, her hands which were by her waist were bound down to the table she was on by heavy, leather manacles. Her legs were bound in a similar position. It was not so much these things which frightened her. It was the fact that someone was on top of her. Jaina could not make out who this person was, but she did not want him on top of her. She began screaming at him to get off while she began to try and pull free from the manacles. This only managed to rip her skin open, making blood begin to flow. The woman ignored the pain and continued to try and free herself. Again, she glared at the man, "Get off of me!"

"Would you shut that trap of yours?" a growled reply came.

Jaina stopped all movement, realizing just who was here with her. That woman, the one with the demonic eyes, had she brought them to…where ever it was they were. Looking away from the direction of his voice and to her left, she was able to make out his manacled hand. He was not lying atop her by choice, then. They were stuck here in this less than comfortable position. She looked to her right, finding his other hand to be much in the same position. Finally, she looked back at him, unable to make out his face. A dark silhouette of the man was the only thing she was able to see. She sighed. "We aren't going to get out of this any time soon, are we?"

"Not likely," came the gruff reply. "It seems an old friend wants to play a game." He had thought Jane was dead by his own hand. Why did that bitch keep coming back? She likely had made another deal with the devil to come back to this place, this world. Well, he was not about to allow the little girl kill him. If she wanted to play games, then let the games begin. It would be another blood bath, but this time little Jane would stay good and dead.

A voice suddenly entered the room. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. It was laughing, sounding insane.

"Your friend, I assume?" Jaina questioned. The only response she got was a growl of annoyance from the man. She looked around the room, trying to find where this voice was coming from, but with the darkness of this room, it was hard to see anything. Jeff was on top of her and she could not even make out the defining features of his face. How did she expect to find some sort of sound system or speaker that was projecting this woman's voice? She wished there could be light.

As if her thoughts had been read, light flooded the room. It was far brighter than it needed to be, painfully bright even. Thousands of stadium-style lights were strung up to the ceiling and directed to shine down upon this table, as if it were some sort of grotesque operating table. Jaina snapped her eyes closed, growling at the pain the sudden light caused her eyes.

Jeff did not have this luxury, though. He had no eyelids to protect his eyes with. His natural instinct was to cover his eyes with his hands, but he could not do that. They were bound to this table and no amount of struggle was freeing them from the manacles. Jane planned to blind him, make him weak, and there was not a thing he could do about it. He settled for burying his face into this woman's chest. It helped to some extent. The feeling inside him was telling him to kill whoever was doing this, and he well intended to _do as he was told._

The laugh died away to be replaced with a woman's voice. "What's the matter, Jeffy, afraid of a little light? Who would have thought the _infamous _Jeff the Killer would need a woman to save him from a little light?"

Jeff pulled his face away from Jaina, glaring upward and ignoring the horrible burning in his eyes. "Come and face me, you little-"

The lights suddenly became far brighter. Jeff was forced to hide his face away again. It would not do well for him to be blinded. He would need this woman's help. Odd, he had planned to kill her and now she was helping him-well, unwillingly anyway. It certainly did not seem like she wanted to be here.

"She's baiting you, you know," the woman muttered, hoping that the demonic other would not hear her. She had not planned to ever become involved in something like this when she had gone to bed last night. Jaina had planned to try and sleep and go to work in the morning. So much for that plan. Now, she not only had her life in danger, but she would have to deal with her boss pitching a fit because she missed one day of work if and when she returned to the job.

"Now, I would be more concerned with the tests I've set up for you, Jeff, not how very much you've missed me. If you manage to survive and keep that woman with you alive, you will get your chance to see my lovely face once again." The voice was drowned out by the sound of machinery coming to life above the table.

Jaina looked upward, seeing a revolving saw slowly coming down on them. "Well, that is rather unoriginal. Your friend really needs to come up with some better ideas." Still, she did not want to die, so she began struggling against the manacles again. There had to be some way to get free.

Jeff knew that there was no point in trying to pull free from the bonds, but he was not going to let himself die so very easily. Then, he realized something-the knife. He still had his knife. Jane had not been smart enough to take it from him. That was a mistake which would greatly cost her. But, his hands were nowhere near his pants pocket. How was he supposed to get it to cut the bindings away? He did _not _want to ask what should have been his prey for help, but it seemed like he had no choice. The buzzing from the saw was only getting closer.

"Stop thrashing around," he ordered, though it came out muffled with his face buried into her chest. He certainly wasn't comfortable in this position, though he did not mind it. The female body was something he could most certainly enjoy. Feeling her still beneath him, he went on, "My knife is in my pocket. You reach it; you get us free. If we're free we'll survive. Get it?"

"Well, shift yourself over so I can reach your pocket. In case you haven't noticed, these bindings don't allow for much movement," Jaina replied. He growled into her chest but complied with her…shifting so she could reach into his pocket and grab the knife. Jaina managed to pull it out. It did not take long for her to begin sawing away at her bindings. She managed to get her hand free. Without another thought she went to sawing away at the binding holding down Jeff's left hand. As soon as his hand was free, he pulled the weapon from her hand and made quick work of what bindings were left. They were able to drop down from the table just as the saw dug its way into said table.

The lights still remained insanely bright. Jaina knew that she would definitely have some vision loss after she got through this entire ordeal, but she could not imagine what this must be like for Jeff. He had no way to shield his eyes, other than the hand that was clamped over his eyes. She looked away from him, trying to find where they were supposed to go. She saw a door, a note attached to it. Slowly, she went towards it, leading Jeff by the wrist to come with her. He still had his knife in hand. She could tell that he most certainly did not like her touching him, if the small cut he gave her with a flick of his knife was any indication. The note said to go through the door to their next test.

"Are you ready for another one of your friend's tests?" Jaina asked, not really wanting to go through the door but knowing that she had no other choice. Something was telling her that staying in this room was not an option. Their only choice was to keep going.

Jeff grunted. "Her name is Jane, and she is no friend of mine, the demonic scum. And what's your name? I should be able to call you something if I have to defend your sorry ass."

"Watch your language," Jaina commented. She had never been a fan of profanity. Then again, she wasn't really one to tell a killer what he could say or not. "Anyway, I'm Jaina." She turned back to the door and turned the knob. It was time to start the next test and get one more step to this Jane person. Something told her that the demonic woman would not have long to live once Jeff found her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next room was not nearly as brightly lit. For that matter, it seemed to be just a plain room, about the size of a small gymnasium. There was a door at the other end of it, directly across from their current location. The only thing that made this room look out of the ordinary was that one wall was not a wall, but rather some sort of large, metallic gate. Growling could be heard from behind it along with clawing against the metal. Whatever was behind the gate did not sound friendly.

"Well, what does this place look like?" Jeff asked, still not knowing that he wouldn't be blinded if he took a look around. When he heard his little partner explain this to him, he removed his hand, glaring in her direction. She could have told him this earlier instead of leaving him in the dark. He most certainly would kill her once they got through this. He, of course, would take his good sweet time killing off the demon that was Jane first though. It would leave this Jaina with the knowledge of what he was capable of. She would have something to look forward to.

Jane's voice rang out through the room, sounding rather irritated. "You survived."

The woman with Jeff looked up toward the ceiling, where the voice seemed to be emanating from, and laughed slightly. "Are you surprised? Do you honestly think Jeff would let you kill him that easily? I've known him for all of, what? Some hours?" She turned to look at Jeff, who merely nodded. He was surprised how calm she was in this situation. "Even I know that he wouldn't die that quickly. You really must be stupid, like he says. Of course, I'm using nice language. The way _he _speaks of you would put a pirate-not a sailor, a pirate-to shame."

"He'll be dead soon enough and you will be too," Jane replied, curtly. The metal wall slowly began to rise, likely controlled by Jane in some unseen location. Large animals, all of which could easily destroy a human, stalked out. Their eyes turned to the ones standing in the room. Their focus seemed to land on Jeff, ignoring Jaina completely. Jane was laughing again as the animals slowly made their way toward the killer. "Do you like my pets, Jeff? They like you, of that I am certain. They've been trained, you see. They'll kill anyone that _smiles_." Her laughter rang out again.

Jaina looked from the animals and back to Jeff. Well, this certainly was problematic. He couldn't do anything but smile. She slowly backed away from him and made her way slowly toward the other door, but she could not just leave this man to be eaten by the animals. Her humanity and compassion would not allow her to go on to the next test without him. There was also the fact that Jane had mentioned that Jeff would need her in order to survive the tests. It likely worked the other way as well. So, she ran forward, ran back to defend the killer from the animals. She smiled brightly at them, letting the smile meet her eyes. "Come on! Look at me!"

The animals were hungry and were trained that things which smiled were a food source. This new thing in front of them smiled so that made the thing a food source. Its smile was brighter than the other thing's smile, so that made it a better food source. But, this one started to run from them. These animals began chasing after their food source, ignoring the other one.

Jeff could not understand why this woman would want to defend him. She must know that he planned to kill her. Why would she risk herself to save the one that would kill her? He wasn't going to complain about it, though it did irk him that this woman had to help him in order to ensure that he could survive. He did not need help. Still, he would take advantage of her kindness and use it to his benefit. He came to stand at the next door, waiting for her to catch up. It certainly was annoying that he could not just let the animals kill her while he went on to the next room. He, unfortunately, had to keep her alive.

Jaina could make out that Jeff had made it to the door. It surprised her that he was willing to wait for her. She would have thought that he would just go on ahead without her. He growled at her to hurry up already, which only made her angry. She had saved him from the animals attacking him. Could he not at least be somewhat thankful? Then again, he was a mindless killing machine. She doubted that he was even capable of being grateful any longer. Her thoughts only proved to distract her from her current path. She tripped, falling hard to the ground not ten feet away from her freedom. Jaina tried to scramble back to her feet, but the animal-a bear-which had been leading the ravenous pack launched itself at her. Its teeth bit deeply into her ankle, breaking it in several places. She cried out in pain, fully expecting the bear to finish her off. There would be no escape from this. It seemed such an odd way to die, being eaten. She had fully expected Jeff to kill her.

It was, therefore, a surprise when he stepped forward. His knife came across the bear's nose, effectively making it release Jaina. The bear reared back, the paws swiping out to try and take down the one who had caused it pain. Jeff was able to dodge the attacks, though, as he pulled Jaina to her feet. He forced her through the next door, slamming it closed before the animals had the chance to bring any more harm to her or to attack him.

She leaned heavily against the door, keeping all weight off of her destroyed ankle. That injury would likely be a costly one. It would slow them down. She tried to make out Jeff in this new room, which was completely dark. Jaina reached out, trying to find him. If they were going to survive this thing, they needed to stay close. Their getting separated in the dark would not help. Her hand found his in the gloom, and she latched onto it. Even when he tried to pull away, she held on. Even when his knife came across her hand, not enough to do any serious damage, she did not let go.

Jeff glared in her direction, only able to make out her outline. "Let go of me," he ordered, trying to pull his hand away from her once again. She should not be touching him. He knew where she was in this room. If she honestly thought he'd let them get separated, she was mistaken. His heightened senses would not allow for such a thing. He needed her to survive, so he was not about to let her get away so easily. No, she was his now. He would keep her close just until he had the chance to kill her himself.

The room was suddenly illuminated with those insanely bright lights again. Jaina groaned in annoyance, her eyes not wanting to adjust to the light. They wanted to be closed, to guard against the damage these lights would cause, but she had no choice. Jeff was the one who would kill crazy Jane. He needed to be able to have his vision, so she would be the one to serve as his eyes. His hand was once again plastered over his face.

"Oh is it too bright for little Jeffry?" Jane's voice rang out through the room. She was truly starting to become annoyed. She had not thought that the woman would be willing to help the killer, nor had she thought the woman would survive. From her place of control, she pressed a button. Bleach and alcohol rained down upon the two, soaking them completely. A smile came to her face when she saw the killer stiffen. "Does this bring back memories, Jeff?" Jane questioned, knowing full well that they would hear her back in the newest test room. "The floor in front of you is rigged. Take the wrong path and you will burn. Good luck!"

Jaina looked at the tiles in front of them. They all looked exactly the same. It would be up to her, however to navigate them through this. Jeff was blind what with the bright lights, and it appeared that the combination of alcohol and bleach had some effect on him. He had stiffened up when they had been soaked in the stuff. His unwilling grip on her hand had become tight. She need not be a neurosurgeon to realize that this odd combination of liquids had caused him some sort of previous turmoil in his life, though she had no idea what. She knew nothing about him.

The door to the next room was directly in front of them. The logical thing would be to simply head forward, but that seemed to be too easy. It finally came to Jaina. This whole thing had to do with psychology. She would have to go against what Jane expected Jeff to do. She looked at Jeff, who seemed to be waiting for her to do something. "Jeff, are you right or left handed?"

"What?" he questioned, sounding confused and angered. "If you get me burned, I swear to whatever God may exist that I will-"

"Shut up," Jaina interrupted him. That earned her a painful tightening of his grip on her hand. She could feel bones cracking. She rolled her eyes. Did he need to solve everything with violence? The sound of a fire starting somewhere in the room made her snap out of her thoughts. "Answer me, damn it, or we will burn to death."

"Heh, I thought you didn't like profanity," he replied. "I'm right handed, but what does that have to do with anything? You're going to get us killed."

Jaina smiled in his direction, even though he couldn't see it. "We need to start off by going left. Forward and right will lead us to our deaths." She tried to take a step to the left, only for her destroyed ankle to go out on her. She would have fallen to the ground, had it not been for her reaching out to grab onto Jeff. She kept herself upright, leaning on him. "Well, this is going to be a problem."

Jeff sighed, pulling his hand away from his face. He tried to ignore the pain the light caused him as he pulled the woman into his arms, holding her bridal style. He glared down on her surprised face. "Cover my eyes, or do you want me blind?" The woman did as he said. It felt odd to have someone touch him like this, and what confused him further was that the feeling had nothing against it. He forced the confusing thoughts from his head. Now was not the time to focus on something like this. "You said I should go left?"

"Yeah," Jaina replied, still surprised by his actions. He turned them that way and took a step that direction. The tile sank down under their weight, but nothing happened. So far so good, Jaina reasoned. Now she just had to figure out the maze that would take them to the door.

Everything was going fine until they were standing just before the door. There was a choice of three tiles they could take, but Jaina did not know which to pick. The middle would likely be a trap, but Jane might have thought Jeff would think it so and make it safe. The same could be said for any of the other tiles. Analyzing all of the other tiles had left her with a headache and this last step was making Jaina want to rip her hair out.

"Well, what way now?" Jeff demanded. He was quite surprised with how things were going. He had not expected this woman in his arms to be so smart. They had the chance to survive, though he could sense that the fire which had started some time ago was growing stronger behind them. They needed to get out of this room before they burned to death.

"Forward to the right," Jaina replied, sounding unsure. He moved as she asked. As the tile shifted downward, the sound of gas met their ears. Jeff managed to step forward quickly and push them up against the door. He demanded in a voice which held worry to get the door open. She managed to do so, and he managed to force them through it before the flames rained down on them.

This new room was dimly lit, and she told him so. He immediately dropped her and glowered down on her. He knelt down, grabbing her by the throat. The feeling said to kill someone; it wanted its daily allowance of blood. "You nearly got us killed," he snarled, grip tightening around her neck. It would be so easy to kill her. She was so deliciously weak. He forced himself to resist the urge to kill her. The feeling would have to wait for its blood until they got to Jane. He released his grip and stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. "I hope you're ready for our next game."

"Of course," Jaina replied hoarsely, leaning against him as she was unable to stand on her own. She looked up to the ceiling, waiting on Jane to say something. The woman looked at Jeff when no comment came from the demon that called herself Jane. "Maybe she finally gave up?"

Jeff laughed, his eyes scanning the room. Oh, he remembered this little scene. It looked just like the room he had last fought Jane in. This was hilarious to him. He would get to kill the bitch twice in the same location? She wasn't in the room, though. The only difference now from then was that there were three bodies hanging from the ceiling. He had not paid them much attention, until he heard Jaina reading from a note she had found.

"_Enjoy the family reunion, Jeff. I enjoyed digging up their bodies. Inside one of these bodies you will find the key to the next room. Searching through the wrong body will cause it to combust-a little something you should avoid, Jeffy,_" she read.

The bodies were the rotting corpses of Jeff's family.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- So, I am in a violent mood. This should put me in a good way for writing this story.

Jaina looked at the bodies, not really believing what the note said. This little Jane character could not be insane enough to disturb the dead. For someone associated with demons, it should be obvious that playing with the dead could lead to dire consequences. She slowly hobbled over to the bodies, and came to realize that they were indeed real. She sighed, turning to face Jeff who looked to be a bit more than angered over this whole situation. "Well, it looks like we're playing another game of psychology against little Ms. Jane."

The dark eyes glared at her for a moment before coming to rest back on the decomposing bodies. This would most certainly be interesting. He knew that these people were dead, that they could no longer affect him, but there was still that little part of his living humanity that regretted ever taking their lives. Seeing them again only brought back the memories of the night their lives had ended. His eyes came back to rest on the woman, who was studying each of the bodies. She stopped in front of his brother, Liu, before turning to face him.

"Which one of them were you closest to?" Jaina asked.

Jeff laughed, pointing to his brother. "Well, it is the one hanging around behind you, my little brother. Isn't he cute?" It was best to let the insanity control his mind than to allow what little sanity he had left take control. He had allowed Jane to affect him before in showing him his family. He was not about to go through it again. No one would hold sway over him again.

The woman looked up at what was supposed to be Jeff's brother. It seemed odd to her that Jeff would have any sort of family. It seemed even odder that he would still be able to identify them after the insanity he had gone through. Still, these thoughts could not control her now. She could focus on what this family meant for Jeff later, if they meant anything. Right now, they had to find the key to be able to escape this room. Again, she had the feeling that staying in the current room would likely not be so good for their health. She reached out to touch the body of the one that Jeff had once called brother. As her fingers ghosted over the rotting flesh, the body became animated, screaming for mercy and for whoever was touching him to get away.

Needless to say, this rather frightened Jaina, causing her to jerk backwards. With her broken ankle this only resulted in her falling onto her butt. She tried to scoot away from the still-screaming body only to back into the legs of her survival "partner." She looked up at him, expecting him to know what to do. He must have had more contact with these sorts of things. Surely, he would know what to do in this sort of situation. Jaina knew nothing of what to do with reanimated bodies.

"Get the key," he ordered, his humanity now at war with that ever-present feeling. He had memories running through his mind of what he once had-his old family. He remembered doing anything to keep his now dead but again living brother safe. He remembered his mother and father, though their bodies remained silent. Worst of all, he remember the ass who had destroyed his family. He remembered Randy and his little friends. There were too many things for his mind to process at the moment. He knew better than to allow Jane to control him this way, but he could not control where his mind was going to. The feeling kept any normal thoughts at bay. The only way to get out of this room was to get the memories out of his head, and so long as the bodies kept staring back at him he would not be able to do that. Once again, he needed help. The unblinking eyes glared down on the woman who had still yet to get up from her position at his feet. "Get the damn key!" Jeff ordered once again, kicking her to try and get her moving.

Jaina forced herself to stand up, though she did need to use Jeff to keep herself from falling to the floor once again. When he only growled at her and did not harm her in any way, she began to wonder just how badly these bodies were affecting him. He did not even insult her in any way as she hobbled to the screaming body. Why would this body, the brother, be screaming? Had Jeff killed his brother? Was this why he was so affected? But, he held no emotion for the ones that he killed. She did not fully understand what was happening. She came to stand in front of the screaming body. Ever so slowly, Jaina brought her hand up to touch the screaming one's face. The screaming stopped, and the dead eyes focused intently on living ones.

"The only one to get the key is dear brother," a twisted voice came from the corpse. The corpse's hand caught the woman's before she had the chance to pull it away. With some unknown and unforeseen strength, the grip became painfully tight. Even hanging from the ceiling, the brother of the infamous killer was able to pull Jaina against his body. Another knife came up to her neck, seemingly from nowhere. The blade was held against her neck, cutting into it slightly. "Come on, brother. Come and get the key or I'll kill your little whore."

Things seemed to suddenly snap back to reality. Liu would never speak in such terms. His little brother was too kind to ever do so. He had a brief glimpse of the actuality of the situation of the situation. Jane was controlling the body, just like she had all of those years ago. It seemed now, though, that she no longer had to take their form. She was able to control the body somehow. The killer could only imagine what dealings she had had with the devil in order to gain that power. Still, he could not very well allow the woman to be killed, even if she was only holding them back. Then again, he needed her in order to survive. He made his way toward the pair. "Stop squirming or you will end up dead," Jeff muttered, glaring at the woman. What was her name again? He brought his eyes back to that of the deadened eyes of Liu. "Let her go."

The corpse laughed. "No can do, brother. You want the key, right? Well, you're gonna have to get her out of the way to get to it. Mr. Key is the heart of the solution to get out of here."

The killer was not accustomed with this. His victims were supposed to stay dead once he killed them, not reanimate themselves. He knew that it would not take much to "kill" his brother again, but that would not make it any easier. As Jeff came forward quickly, managing to get the knife away from Liu before he had the chance to kill Jaina, the body suddenly dropped to the ground. The corpse was now on its back, dead eyes staring up at Jeff who was kneeling over the body.

"The key is in his heart," Jaina muttered softly, coming to sit next to him.

The killer laughed. "Well, no shit Sherlock. I thought it was in his-"

"Just get the damn key already," Jaina countered, starting to get annoyed. Her intuition was telling her that they needed to get out of this room and quickly.

"Heh, I think I'm starting to like you a bit more," Jeff muttered before turning his attentions back to the corpse. He plunged the knife into the chest, cutting downward so he could expose the heart. The key could be seen, covered in blood and attached to the heart…a beating heart. Jeff did not notice this fact though, at first anyway. He did notice it after he ripped the key away from it.

The eyes suddenly held life in them. Color suddenly came to the skin and cries of pain came from the _living _body. Liu had been alive. Jane had somehow brought him back to life, and Jeff had just caused a hole to form in the boy's heart from where the key had been torn away.

Jane's laughter broke over the screams of Liu. "Well, do you see what you've done now little Jeffy? I brought your brother back to life. I thought I'd be nice to you. Look how you repay my hard work. You killed him. Good job. Bravo!" Her laughs echoed around the room for a moment before fading to nothing.

The realization hit him hard, going straight to what humanity he had left. The feeling was gone for the moment as he looked down on his quickly dying brother. His breathing became harsh, the need to fix this somehow overwhelming him. No, he could not let Liu die. He had never waned to kill his little brother. He had done it again, though. He brought his hand back to the heart, trying to cover the hole and stop the bleeding.

"Liu!" Jeff yelled at the dying boy. "Liu! You have to stay awake! Don't go to sleep!" That was something he most certainly did not say that often. He pushed that thought away while fighting against the feeling's need to take over his mind again. The only response he got from his brother were cries and screams of pain.

Jaina could smell something slowly wafting into the room. It smelled of…rotting eggs. Her eyes went wide, knowing just what that could mean. They needed to get out of here and now. There was no time to save Liu. She began tapping at Jeff's shoulder. "We need to go." When the killer paid her no attention, she tried to pull him away from the dying body. He ripped away from her, saying that he needed to save Liu, that he _had_ to. This was not going well. They would be dead if they didn't get out of here quickly. Then, seeing a discarded knife, Jaina had inspiration. To her, it seemed that his killer instinct had left him. Perhaps she could bring it back.

She held the knife tightly in hand, knowing full well that enacting this plan could very well lead to her death. Jeff did not notice her raise the knife. He did not see her aim it at Liu. He did not have the chance to stop her as she brought the blade into the neck of Liu, killing him almost instantly.

Jeff's attention snapped to her, the feeling taking full control. A scream of unbridled rage escape him as she quickly got to her feet and hobbled to the door. She managed to get it unlocked and opened as Jeff grabbed her. They both fell through to the other side as the door closed of its own accord. There was no telling how Jaina would escape Jeff's need for her blood.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I apologize for the lack of updates to this story. My Slenderman story and college life had been taking hold over me lately. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Jaina knew that she would pay for her actions. She knew that as soon as brought the knife down upon the brother of the killer that she would be putting her life on the line. Now, she was seeing that as she desperately tried to fend off the crazed killer. He was currently straddling her, trying to bring his knife down and into her heart. It would have been a fitting death, seeing as Liu had died nearly in the same way. She knew that he had every right to be angry with her, but she also knew that he would have to put that aside in order to survive whatever the next trial would be that little Jane had set up. Trying to reason with the killer was out of the question, so Jaina was, for once, happy when the blinding lights illuminated the room. These lights forced the killer to stop trying to kill her to shield his eyes.

"As soon as we get through this, little bitch, you are _dead_," Jeff growled, looking blindly down in her direction. He was coming to hate women more and more as he spent time here on earth. All of them were worthless flesh bags and were only good for one thing. Maybe he would need to see how good this woman was before he killed her, but that was not the problem to focus on. No, he had to worry about whatever trap Jane had waiting for them now. Glaring in the direction of what he thought to be the ceiling, he shouted, "Well, I'm waiting. What's the game this time?" He got off of the woman and stood up, walking toward what he thought to be the center of the room. He was fully prepared to fight to the death against the she-demon. Her life needed to end. She needed to go back to the pits of Hell.

"No, wait!" Jaina shouted, grabbing the killer and pulling him back before he had the chance to fall. There was no floor just past the platform they were standing on. There was simply a pit that led to God only knew where. Whatever the pit led to, it was not likely pillows and kittens. She was still clutching his arm to hold him back and was now examining the room, ignoring the glaring look he was trying to give her. Only when the cold blade of his knife ran lightly-well, for Jeff-across her hand did she release him. The woman growled in annoyance, rather than show him her pain. "I was only trying to help you self-centered, chauvinistic demon spawn."

Jeff laughed shortly. "Heh, no, honey you have that wrong. Sweet Jane is the demon here. I'm just your friendly neighborhood murderer. So, how we getting though this one?" He really did hate having to rely on this woman, but she didn't fear him, which was more than he could say for most. This was both annoying and refreshing. She most certainly deserved a nice, long, torturous death. She most certainly would get it after they got through these damned trials. In the meantime, he could at least use her help in order to get to Jane.

Jaina had been noticing various things connected to the walls and hanging from the ceiling. With a gasp of understanding, a smile came to her face. "We get to solve a maze," she replied, turning to face the killer despite the fact that he could not see her. She gestured toward the walls and ceilings, again for no real reason due to Jeff's 'blindness'. "There are ropes of some kind hanging from the ceilings. There are platforms set up against the walls, but I think that we could make it to the other side without having to use those." She turned back to further examine the path of the ropes. It looked like they led a direct line to the next doorway.

"How exactly do you plan to get to these ropes with your injuries?" Jeff questioned, fearing what her answer might be. He hated to help people. It was not his thing. He killed people, left no room for mercy. When she simply stated that she did not know, he groaned in utter irritation. She must have expected him to help her across. He was _so _going to kill her once they got through this. Turning his back to his companion, he stated, "Get on, cover up my eyes, and shut up."

Jaina had to admit that she was surprised by him. Never once had Jeff ever willingly offered his help to her. Perhaps he was becoming ill. This was all too strange for her. Here she was, helping a murderer get to another murderer so her murderer could kill the other murderer and then probably herself. How in the name of all things good had this happened? She had been a simple citizen, working normal hours and living a boring life. Never had she imagined she would be in a situation like this. Still, she was not about to refuse his help, so the woman did as the killer said and got onto his back, painfully locking her ankles about him and using her hand to cover his eyes from the bright light. She only now noticed, now that she was so close to him, how much of his body was made of muscle. The woman would be lying if she said she was not enjoying her current position.

"You gonna sleep back there or tell me what to do?" Jeff questioned, giving her broken ankle a harsh squeeze in an attempt to bring her back to the real world. When she gave a yelp of pain, he knew that he had returned her to the world of the living. She told him to slowly walk forward until he felt his feet at the edge of their platform. He did this and simply waited for her next instruction.

Jaina sighed, not liking the idea of what they were about to do. They were about to jump off the ledge of a perfectly safe platform, and the one doing the physical activity was more or less blind. She looked for the closest rope and told Jeff of its location. Feeling the man about to jump, she buried her face into his shoulder and tightly closed her eyes. The feeling of falling with him lasted for a few moments before it came to an end, before they were hanging from the rope.

She pulled her face away from his shoulder to look for the next rope they could get to. It was only now that they were so close to one of these ropes that she realized these were not ropes at all, but rather…organs? They looked like they were intestines. Jaina had never seen something like this in her life. She could barely stand the sight of a baby being born, but this was beyond what her stomach wanted to handle. It was mere luck that her stomach was empty, so all she could do was dry heave.

"What are you carrying on about now?" Jeff questioned, wanting to just get done with this stupid game already. The feeling was becoming stronger and stronger the longer they remained inactive. It was demanding blood, and if it was not satisfied soon, his little friend might meet her end sooner than he planned. But, wait, had he just called her friend? He had no friends. There was no need for them. They only got in the way. She most certainly was not his friend. She was just another victim that would die at his blade. So, why was it that the feeling did not do anything-pulse like it normally would-when he thought of killing her? This was quite strange.

Jaina groaned, burying her face into the crook of the killer's neck. "They are not ropes," she moaned, her voice muffled. She did not want to look on them any longer. In all honesty, she would rather find out what was in the pit, the chasm, then continue being close to the organs. Lord only knew where these organs came from. Most likely from Jane's victims.

"I figured as much," Jeff replied, having already solved this out based on the texture of the "rope" in between his hands. He tilted his head to the side slightly, as if examining the ropes. "Hmm, intestines right?"

"I really don't want to know how you know that, though I can guess," Jaina muttered, pulling her face away from him to get a view for their next "rope." It was only now that she noticed that the one they were currently hanging from was slowly coming apart near the top of the ceiling. It was clear that it could not hold their weight and would soon break. As she was about to say as much and tell Jeff where to take them next, her hypothesis became true. The intestine could not hold their weight. It snapped and they were plummeted into the dark chasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaina woke to Jeff's gruff voice yelling at her to wake up already. The woman slowly forced herself to sit up. The last thing she remembered was plummeting into a dark pit. So, where were they now? As she took in her surroundings, she noticed that it was night wherever they were. That had not stopped the night life, however. No, there were people of all various sizes and shapes milling about the streets, many carrying beer with them. As she took in the brightly lit stores and the loud music blaring from various night clubs, Jaina began to laugh. She knew exactly where they were, though she did not know why little Jane would send them here of all places.

Jeff groaned in annoyance and pulled his new companion to her feet. "Look, you can go nuts some other time. We need to figure out where the hell we are."

The woman smiled at her friend, if she could call him that. In the back of her mind, she thanked whatever god may exist for allowing them to show up here during Mardi Gras. The celebrating crowds would not give Jeff any special attention. No, they would merely think that he had dressed up.

Her thoughts were proven true as a rather large woman came walking up to them, carrying excessively large beads. She held them out to the killer and smiled, saying that his outfit was "the bomb" or something to that extent. When the large woman noticed that the man was not taking the beads, she merely threw them around the killer's neck and sauntered away.

The feeling to kill was only growing stronger, and Jeff knew that if he didn't get some explanation as to what was going on that he might end up killing his companion. He simply glared at her, seeing as she was apparently trying to hide her laughter.

Jaina had to allow herself a laugh. "Jeff, if looks could kill, I'd be dead three times over."

"That could be arranged," he grumbled, as another woman approached him. This one was very heavy set, but she did not seem to think so if her tight clothing was anything to go by.

The fat woman came to stand in front of the odd pair. She placed a few strands of beads around the killer's neck, lingering perhaps a tad too long in pulling away from him. The woman smiled brightly, and stated, in a less than feminine tone, "Honey, you just look _fabulous_ in that outfit."

Jeff's eyes widened, if that were at all possible. "You're a man."

"Well, of course I am, honey. I _am _the Queen of Bourbon Street," came the reply. The "woman" then walked away to go and join her friends.

"She's teleported us to Hell," Jeff stated simply, not needing to explain who the "her" was.

Jaina laughed as she took Jeff's arm and began leading him through the wild night life. "No, she teleported us to New Orleans during Mardi Gras. Believe me, it is only going to get more crazy as the alcohol flows and the night clubs get louder. Still, I didn't know your little friend could teleport us places. I thought that was that faceless guy's job?"

"Heh, he doesn't teleport people. He teleports to people. And Jane is _not _a friend. And neither are you. Just remember, after we're done here, you will have to go to sleep," the killer replied. He had not even noticed that he was being led around by his companion until they stopped at some random bar and she asked him if he wanted a drink.

How the hell had he allowed this to happen? He did not have companions. He did not socialize with other people. Never did he drink with others. Sure, he'd drink, but he was always alone, hiding in the back with his hood up as to not attract attention.

As he was about to answer, his thoughts were interrupted by someone coming to sit down next to him, who gave a harsh tug at the beads about his neck. The feeling told him to kill whoever this was and seeing those black eyes only gave him more reason to go on the attack. He would have, had his "companion" not grabbed his wrist tightly.

"You can't just kill the bitch here. You wanna start a riot?" Jaina questioned.

Jane merely smiled at the two. "Now, what a nice title you've given me." Her black eyes came to focus on the bane of her existence. "You're lasting longer than I expected."

"Surprised?" Jeff questioned, a challenge and barely-checked rage in his voice.

The demonic woman growled, baring her teeth at the killer as if she were some hell hound. She sighed, trying to cool her anger. She picked up her drink, focusing on it for a moment as she swirled the contents of it about. Without looking up at the little pair, she stated, "Your next big gig is to get your little friend to kill someone." She pulled an hatchet seemingly from nowhere and held it out for Jeff to take, being sure that no one saw the exchange.

When the weapon was pushed in her direction, Jaina looked from her killer and to the demonic woman, who was idly sipping at her drink. "You expect me to kill someone? What happens if I don't?"

Jane's eyes came up to meet the other woman's. "Kill or be killed, my dear. Remember, dear Jeff needs you to survive to help him get to me. Have you not noticed that there is someone here in this bar that is not drinking, that looks different from all the other patrons?"

"What are you talking about?" Jeff growled, he was always aware of his surroundings. Everyone here was a normal, filthy drunk. There was nothing here that could take the life of his companion. No, that would be his job after this was all over.

Jaina, however, had noticed someone-or rather something-that was out of the ordinary in this little bar of theirs. It took all of her self-control not to run screaming from the place, though her breathing did become short at the sight of what would kill her. How could no one question this-this thing in the bar? She had to wonder. Then again, most of the people were drunk and it was Mardi Gras. Taking in a shaking breath, she stated, "Well, it looks like little Jane has made a deal with more than just the Devil."

With the demonic woman laughing, Jeff took a harder look around the bar. He followed his companion's line of vision and found the source of her sudden fear. A frown came to his face. He would be damned if he let that tall bastard take his companion-prey, he reminded himself. Turning his attention to her, he stated simply, "Look, you kill one person, and he won't kill you. It's easy, so there's no reason to have this wide-eyed fear."

"I'll leave you two to it then. You have an hour," Jane stated simply, before disappearing from her place at the bar, taking her drink along with her.

The bartender looked to the place where the demonic woman had once been and then to Jeff. He assumed it was perfectly normal for the other woman to simply vanish. Still, she had not paid for that fancy drink of hers. He held out his hand to the odd-looking man in the white hoodie, "Your girlfriend left without paying for her drink. That'll be $15. You still have to pay for your drink and your other ugly friend's drink."

Jaina was about to protest against the man's comment, but she was prevented from doing so when Jeff reached across the bar table and grabbed the man roughly by the throat. "She is _not _ugly and that crazy bitch was not my girlfriend." The killer's grip only tightened about the man's throat. "Now, what was that about a tab?"

Trying to fight off the apparent mad man's grip, the bartender managed to choke out, "It-it's on the house, man."

Jeff shoved the man away from himself and left the bar, dragging his little friend along with him. She was starting to become more trouble than she was worth. And now, he had to get her to kill someone. Her, little miss "murder is wrong." This was going to be irritating. He scanned the crowds of people, looking for an easy target for her to take on. He spotted plenty of drunken fools, along with the _Queen of Bourbon Street _again. He pointed him out, "Why don't you kill him?"

"Why don't you be quiet?" Jaina countered, quickly glancing around to see if anyone was paying them special attention. She pointed her weapon at Jeff's chest, "I am not about to just walk up to someone and chop them with a hatchet. What are you, crazy?"

Jeff thought about it for a moment, before simply answering, "Yes."

Jaina face-palmed and groaned. He most certainly was not about to make this easy on her. No, that was not his way. "Look, how about you just find a-a target I can easily kill. Oh god, did I just say that? I am not a killer. You see what you're doing to me?"

"Kinda sexy," the killer joked. Seeing her irritated look, he merely smiled at her. Well, more so than normal he smiled at her. Odd, he never tried to smile for people. She was really starting to have a bad influence on him. And it appeared that he was influencing her as well. He began walking down the streets, trying to find a little alleyway where someone might have gotten lost. His instincts were right, as he came upon a deliciously helpless little thing of a prey. It was a child, of perhaps seven years. What a perfect first target for his companion.

Jaina rounded the corner to the alleyway, as she had not been able to keep up with Jeff's fast pace. It had taken them about a half an hour to get to this point, and she could only hope that her killer had finally found someone that wouldn't put up a fight. She just wanted to get this over with. She knew that they were being followed, and she had a pretty good guess as to _what _was following them.

When she saw what Jeff had determined to be her prey, all the blood drained from her body. Maybe it would be best for her to just be killed. The small boy that Jeff was leading to her looked so perfectly cute. The child blinked up at her and his focus came to land on her weapon after a moment.

"Are-are you a fire fighter, lady?" the boy asked. He really wanted to find his mom and dad. If he only knew that they were already dead, perhaps he would be more upset. There were more killers running around the city than just Jeff and Jane.

Jeff came to stand behind his companion, and gave her a slight nudge forward.

The woman closed her eyes for a moment, preparing for what she was about to do. Just a short while ago she had been a normal average worker. Now, she was about to become a killer. How could she do this? It was only a child. Still, it _was _kill or be killed. The more she thought on being killed by Jane's friend, the more appealing it became to just do this test and move on.

She opened her eyes, and smiled down on the small boy, allowing temporary insanity to take over her mind. That was what Jeff did, right? "Well, my Little One, I am no fire-fighter. I prefer to stick to the medical side of things. You know, I can always tell when someone is dead just by using my hatchet?"

"Really?" the boy asked, taking a step closer to the woman. She seemed nice enough.

Without another word to the boy, she brought her weapon down upon his skull, killing the child almost instantly as the blade cut into the precious flesh beneath the bone. She continued her assault until she felt a hand pulling her away. Jaina looked up to find Jeff. "What?" she questioned, her voice gruff as adrenaline continued to pump through her blood.

"The kid is dead, and you're covered in his blood," Jeff stated, his eyes raking over her bloodied form. He had never really thought about how nice she looked. With a growl of irritation, he violently forced that thought from his mind. There could be time for that later. "It's time to go."

Jaina could feel her world coming back from her, and she felt numb do to what she had just done. Looking down on the mutilated body, the woman realized that she had done Jane's bidding and had become a killer. She slowly began walking away, ignoring Jeff as she passed by him. She was too numb to feel anything. That was, until something lithe and black snaked around her waist.

Jeff hadn't noticed anything was wrong with her, other than the numbness that comes with a first kill, until he heard her scream out in terror. He saw something long and black snaking around her waist and pulling her into the darkness. "Oh, hell no," he shouted. She was his to kill, not the faceless monster's. He managed to grab her hand before one of those long, black things wrapped around his neck, a little too tight for comfort. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of losing all gravity and falling into a sea of black, his companion's screams echoing through his head.

A/N- It was a rather silly chapter, wasn't it? I meant no offense by the Queen of Bourbon Street. One's sexual orientation does not bother me, and I treat everyone equally. Please don't hate me! .


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I took a few more chances on this one.

The blackness had finally resolved itself into that overly bright light once again. Jeff groaned, annoyed by this little fact. Jane was really starting to become a nuisance. How irritating it was to not be able to properly see. And, the crazed demon knew exactly how much this forced blindness would annoy the killer. Still, there was little that Jeff could do about it, so he simply settled for covering his eyes. It appeared that his little companion would have to lead the way again. The only problem was, he had yet to hear a word from her. She usually was so vocal about everything. She never waited to present him with their current situation. Something was wrong.

"Where are you?" he questioned, looking blindly about the room. He really did not know why he was bothering to try to find her visually. A slight moan announced to the killer that his friend-prey, he reminded himself-was somewhere in the center of the room. He made his way toward that sound, expecting her to say something at any moment. Was something wrong with her?

The killer continued on his blind path to the center of the room. Feeling something wet drip onto his face, he paused. With his free hand, he wiped the offending material from his person. The feel of it, though, gave him pause. This liquid was familiar to him. Well, it certainly should be, he reasoned. This was blood. Someone in the room was bleeding. Something seemed to click in his head. Jeff blindly looked upward. "You're up there, aren't you?" he questioned.

His companion, or what he thought to be his companion, gave a soft moan. This, again, confused him greatly. She was always one to speak. What the hell was wrong with her? Well, the only way to find out would be to look at her, but he was not about to go blind. No, those damn lights would destroy his eye sight. Still, the need to know what was wrong with her was growing. But, why did he care? He was just going to kill her once this was all over.

Jeff continued forward, trying blindly figure out how his companion-prey-was being held above him. He stopped when he bumped into something, or perhaps the better term was someone? Then again, the word "someone" usually applied to only humanoids. This being that Jeff had bumped into most certainly was not human.

Hearing his companion's moans become a bit more anxious, Jeff had a pretty good idea as to who he had bumped into. It was perfect. The feeling could finally have its needed blood and he would be able to save his companion. He blindly looked up toward the blank face that he knew was watching him ever so closely. "Let her go," the killer demanded.

"Oh, he can't do that," Jane's voice rang out. The lights suddenly flashed out as she appeared beside the killer. She smiled, knowing that the killer had yet to realize that he could now comfortably see. She leaned in close to him, and stated, "He does what I say now, Jeffy."

Without a thought, the killer swung out and managed to strike the demonic woman across the face before she had the chance to move away from him. He dropped his hand from his face, not caring at the moment if the lights destroyed his eyes. The darkness he was met with only served to further fuel his need to kill this woman. She was far too much trouble, and now she was going out and taking control of the other beings of this world. How far was she willing to go to kill him? Were his little companion not in trouble, he would have been flattered by her efforts.

It was only now that he could get a full view on his little friend, who did not seem to be even trying to fight her captor. Then again, no human was a match for der Ritter. Even so, Jeff had expected that she would have at least tried to fight him. Still, her situation did not seem to be a positive one. Those black tendrils were wrapped tightly around her, penetrating her in certain places even. For whatever reason this sight repulsed the killer. His little companion should not be harmed in this way. Before he was to kill Jane, he would need to save his little friend.

The demonic woman began to laugh, as she came to stand beside der Ritter. "Oh, now isn't this just precious? He has grown attached to her."

Jeff growled at her, the feeling flaring up at the woman's statement. He needed to have her blood spilt and soon. What she was insinuating was beyond him. He did not grow attached to females, or anyone for that matter. She was merely his prey, and he was not about to let anyone or anything take her away from him. She was his.

Jane began pacing in front of the one she was controlling, being careful to maintain her hold over him. Were she to become unfocused, it would not end well for her. Der Ritter did not take well to being controlled, if his mental fighting was anything to go by. She tapped her fingers against her chin, pretending to be in thought as she continued pacing back and forth between the killer and the other. She turned her black eyes onto the killer. "You have two choices here. You can come kill me right now, no games or anything. Or, you can save your little friend." The demonic woman looked up to the one she was controlling and stated that he should allow the other woman to speak.

Jaina gagged as the tendril that had been forced down her throat was removed. She gasped for air, trying to regain her regular breathing. Then again, that was rather hard for her, considering how tightly the tendrils were wrapped around her body. There was also the issue of where one of the tendrils had penetrated her. That one hurt perhaps the most. She wanted to beg Jeff to save her just so he could kill her to end her pain, but she could not allow herself to be that selfish. "Go kill that demonic sack of shit, Jeff," she stated, her voice rough from the pain.

Well, that was all he needed to hear to be able to make his decision. If she wanted to be selfless, so be it. That was not his problem, or at least that was what the killer told himself. As he made his way toward the slowly receding Jane, he heard his little companion begin to moan with pain, though she was trying to hide it. Jeff turned his attention back onto the woman, seeing that her captor was bringing more pain to her through use of the tendrils. But, the way that he was harming her was not der Ritter's style. This being normally just killed his victims quickly, never did he draw out the torture. And never did he use his tendrils to penetrate women in such a way.

Understanding suddenly came to the killer. His attentions turned back to Jane. She had her focus entirely on der Ritter, not on Jeff at all. A dark look came to the killer as he made his way quickly to the demonic woman. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, breaking her concentration, her hold, inadvertently. "You are controlling him," Jeff grunted, his grip tightening about her neck.

Jaina gasped as the tendrils suddenly dropped from her body, allowing her to fall to the ground in a pain-filled heap. She expected death at any moment. She wished for it in all honesty as she felt more liquid pain slink into her body. The woman cried out slightly when she felt a cold hand lightly touch her face. She did not fight it as the hand made her look onto the blank face. Even looking into his lack of face, Jaina would not allow her fear to control her. Taking a few shaking breaths, she managed to force out, "Kill me already."

The other only seemed to analyze her. The cold hand did not remove itself from her face, though it did ever so slightly stroke her face. It seemed as though the being was trying to convey something to her, though she did not know what. And, the longer he remained in contact with her, the more fearful she became. She had to wonder if this was the calm before the storm. He could harm her so much more before finally killing her.

_There is no longer need to fear, Little Human, _a velvety voice slipped into her mind. Her eyes went wide when she realized that this voice was coming from the one in front of her. She tried to contain herself, knowing that she should not distract Jeff from killing Jane.

"Get away from her," a gruff voice stated, anger clear in it. Jaina's eyes came away from the faceless one and over to her killer. She watched as the man forced his way between herself and der Ritter. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She looked away from him, trying to find the dead body of Jane. The woman was nowhere to be seen.

Jaina forced herself to her feet, though she did use the killer to keep her up. It surprised her that he did not try to push her away from him. For the matter he remained still, fully allowing her to lean on him to use as support. She focused on him, only now seeing just how angered he was. "What happened to Jane?"

The killer turned his focus away from his target for a moment, something inside him telling him to answer his companion. Why, he did now know. He never allowed anything to distract him from his work, from his killing. Why was this woman so different? Still, he answered, "She disappeared when I decided to come save you from him. Now-" He turned to focus once again on his target, only to find that the Tall One had vanished. Seeing his target now gone, he groaned in irritation. What else could go wrong today? He had had Jane, could have killed her. Instead, he decided to save his companion. She was really more trouble than she was worth, but for reasons unknown to him he wanted to keep her around. The feeling didn't seem to mind her all that much either.

"Maybe we should move on to the next challenge?" Jaina questioned, wondering why Jeff was being so protective of her. It likely was just him wanting to defend his catch. He likely did not want anyone else to kill his prey. Pushing thoughts aside, she forced herself to stand on her own and slowly started making her way through the gloom of the room. "The door is this way," she stated, when she did not hear Jeff following after her. The woman eventually sensed the killer's presence close to her, and for the first time she did mind. Despite the fact that he would likely kill her very soon, she was no longer afraid of him. Crazed killer or not, he was her defender. She would stay loyal to him, even if that meant giving her life in return. As they walked up to the next door, she picked up her discarded hatchet. Now was the time to go on the offense. Now was the time to fight and help Jeff take down that demonic whore once and for all. They entered the next room, fully prepared to take on whatever Jane might throw at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrenaline was nice. It helped the body to deal with pain and be able to overcome it, though it did not last forever. Eventually, the body would stop producing the stuff, as Jaina was quickly finding out as she and Jeff entered the next room. It had initially surprised her that her pain had seemed to disappear but she had not questioned it. Now, she realized that it had solely been her body taking care of the pain for a brief period of time. How odd it was to feel the pain slowly reentering her body, to need to experience the injuries once again.

The woman wanted nothing more than to simply curl into a ball to try and relieve some of the pain that was dripping through her blood. Still, she knew that she could not do this. She would not give Jane the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. There was also the fact that she and Jeff needed to face their next challenge. She could not very well allow her pain to act as a hindrance to their progress.

The room they had entered was dimly lit, odd red lights providing illumination from their posts on the ceiling and walls. They were odd to say the least as they did not look anything like regular lights. They were long and looked the part of a cylinder. Jeff slowly made his way to the closest wall, wanting to figure out what these odd lights were. It was his guess that these red lights were likely a part of their next challenge. Still, as he closely examined them, there was nothing that gave away what their purpose was. The only thing the killer was able to observe was that it seemed the lights were giving off a large amount of heat. There had to be quite a bit of power going to them if they were able to give off heat of this intensity.

Jaina had simply been watching the killer examine the odd red lights. They did not seem that important, as they were not doing anything nefarious. This thought in mind, she slowly made her way toward the killer, silently hoping that she could use him for support. As she came closer to him, she noticed that her pain started to increase in its intensity. When the woman finally came to stand beside the killer, her pain became too much. She dropped to her knees and cried out against the pain, trying to force it out of her in some way.

Jeff had not noticed the woman at first, not until she became a whining mess on the floor. All he had noticed was that the odd lights had seemed to have started throwing off more heat. This had confused him, as he had seen no reason for them to grow in power. Either Jane was doing something unseen, or his little companion was somehow connected to their power. Perhaps her pain was somehow connected to the red lights. He was not certain, but he was willing to make the bet that her suffering had something to do with it.

The killer leaned over, reaching out for the woman. As soon as his hand came into contact with her body, she began screaming incoherently. Over and over she begged for her freedom from the Tall One, desperation ringing clear in her voice. She begged to just be killed to end her pain. Jeff was at a lost for what to do, so he simply pulled his hand away from her. As he did this, his little companion soon became silent. Her screams turned to mere whimpers of pain. It seemed as though her memories were invading her mind, preventing her from acting rationally.

He did not have time for this. They had to get moving, get out of this room before those red lights served their full purpose. Something deep inside him was saying to get out as quickly as possible or things would meet a sticky end. And oh, he was not about to allow for that. The only one who was going to meet a sticky end was Jane. And the only one who would make his companion suffer was him, not that he wanted to-at the moment. He really needed to stop considering her as his companion. He planned to kill her. He had to kill her. That was his original plan. He could not just back down from his plans, right? No, of course he couldn't. That was not his style. He was a remorseless killer. He did not have companions. Never did he allow his targets to live.

Kneeling down beside the woman, he forced her onto her back. Her cries of fear once again began ringing out through the room. As he kept her pinned to the floor, the killer was able to observe the fear in her glossed over eyes. Whatever der Ritter had done to her before Jeff had come to was beyond him, but clearly it had left some scars. Odd, she had seemed fine not a moment ago. These lights really seemed to be having a negative effect on her. His touch also seemed to only be increasing her fears. How strange it was that it was only now that she was fearful of his touch. Many a time she had grabbed him and never once had fear glowed in her eyes. It both annoyed and refreshed him. She had been the first one in years to look upon him with something besides dread.

"Hey, come on now, I am not going to hurt you," Jeff muttered, looking into her eyes, trying to get her to focus on him. When her screams merely continued and she began shaking her head back and forth as if to deny his presence, the killer began to get annoyed. He leaned over her, using his chest against hers to keep her down. He took her face into his hands and forced her to look at him. "Look at me. Do I look like _him_?"

More fear ran through her eyes, and Jeff realized he had said the wrong thing. He had just openly made her think back to her memories in the previous room. As her cries rang close to his ear, Jeff knew that he would need to come up with something to shock her, something that would force all other thought away from her mind. Perhaps then they could move on and get out of this room. Those lights were becoming brighter, he noticed, with the more pain and fear that his companion showed. Not only that but it seemed as though he could feel phantom pain from old injuries he had sustained. Pain was something that he was used to, though, so he did not need to display it like his little companion.

An idea came to the killer as he looked down into the fearful eyes of his companion, but he did not want to go through with it. Doing so would only cause more problems for him. She was supposed to be his prey, he argued with himself. Why the hell did he want to help her in the first place? He could just let her suffer and forcibly drag her into the next room. He could see the next door anyway. So, why was it that he wanted that fear gone from her eyes? He could care less about her pain. In all honesty seeing her scream was rather a turn on for him. But, where had that thought come from? There were too many questions running through his head. There were too many confusing options and his damaged mind could not process them all. Even the feeling was not providing any feedback on his idea of how to shock his little friend back into calmer awareness.

Throwing thought out the window and not caring of the consequences, the killer decided to simply go through with his plan. All he could hope was that his companion would have no memory of the incident and that she would go back to being normal. If she were to remember, it would mean that he would need to kill her all the sooner. He could not have her hold this above him for the rest of their time together. Without any more thought, the killer simply forced the woman's lips to meet his nonexistent ones. Her screams and struggles stopped and she finally relaxed.

A/N- der Ritter is another name for Slenderman.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Sorry for the lack of updates. This chapter is more **graphic **in nature. If you do not like that sort of thing, skip the part that is in italics.

_Jaina felt herself being pulled closer and closer to the faceless monster that was known as der Ritter. There was nothing she could do to escape him, for the tendrils which were wrapped around her body were far too tight. All she could do was cry out for Jeff to help her. It seemed like the killer intended to do so, but then everything suddenly turned into a swirling mess of darkness. _

_The woman did not know what had happened, but the next thing she knew, she was in one of Jane's little rooms. Jeff was sprawled out across the floor, looking unconscious. She tried calling out to him, wanting to wake him before anything else bad could happen. It seemed, though, that Fate had other plans for her. More specifically, Jane had other plans for her. _

_Said demonic woman seemed to materialize from nowhere, coming to stand in front of Jane. It was not until the enemy of Jeff took a quick step forward that Jaina realized they were not alone in the room. She had not even felt the tendrils which were holding her in place. She only realized that someone else was there when she backed into something warm and solid. Knowing it was a bad idea, Jaina did not give the one behind her the pleasure of a passing glance. No, the woman merely took a calming breath and pulled herself up to her full height. "So, what do you plan on doing to me?" she questioned._

_The other merely laughed. "I do not plan to do anything. Our guest, however, is going to have a spot of fun with you. He _is_ a man. He has his needs, as men say." That said, the demonic woman disappeared from her place in front of the human woman. _

_Fear ran quickly through Jaina. She always knew that Jeff would eventually kill her, so that was why she never feared him. He might take his time in killing his prey, but he usually would not waste the time to take care of his manly needs, at least she hoped not. When she felt the tendrils begin to work their way over her body, Jaina began to breathe hard. She knew what was about to happen, and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. _

_Before she even had time to think, she found herself pushed up against a wall. Her only sight was that of the blank face of der Ritter. It seemed like the entity wanted her to look at him through this ordeal, as one tendril was cupping her face. It was making her look dead at him. The woman wanted to beg him to stop, but she soon felt her clothing being flayed by one of the tendrils. She felt herself become exposed and knew what was coming next. Her entire body began to tense as the entity before her pulled her close against himself and forced his way in. It seemed like the entity did not care about her cries of pain, as he only kept up his fast movements. _

_All of her plans were being ruined in one moment. Jaina had never planned to do something like this with anyone until she was wed. It had been her self-made vow. And now, all of that was going to waste. She should have just been like all the other women. She should have done this with someone that she liked. Now, she had no choice. Tears fell from her eyes as she begged for him to stop. Still, der Ritter did not. For that matter, he only forced his nonexistent lips to meet hers, silencing her cries. The tendrils were still exploring her body, trying to get her to react to this in a pleasant way. She knew that she would not like anything he did. Still, there was one thing that made this slightly less terrible. A voice, a decidedly masculine voice, kept repeating in her mind in a calming tone that this would all be over soon. _

_His pace began to pick up, and soon Jaina came to realize what was going to happen. She tried desperately to push him away, but he only seemed to hold onto her all the more. It was going to happen soon, she knew, and there was no way out of it. _

The memory suddenly came to an end, causing Jaina to give a loud gasp. It had all seemed too very real to her. It had been like everything was happening again. She had been able to feel every movement that der Ritter had done to her. It made her sick to know how very violated she had been, but in honest truth the violation made her more upset than angry. Now, back in the real world and free of her memories, she found herself staring into the marred face of Jeff. For whatever reason, it seemed like there was legitimate concern in his eyes. This only served to further cause her to revisit the memory she had just relived. Never once had Jeff tried to harm her in the way that der Ritter had. It might have been in the killer's mind to do so, but he had never acted upon it. Seeing as the killer had yet to move away from her, Jaina allowed her emotions to take over. It was okay to show her humanity to him, wasn't it? Whether it was or not, she did not care. A loud sob escaped the woman as she pulled the killer tight against herself. If he needed to kill her in the future, so be it. If he decided to satisfy his manly needs through her, so be it. The fact of the matter was that he was human, to some extent at the very least. And right now, that was all the woman needed. She needed someone to just hold her and make the bad memories go away.

Jeff stiffened at her reaction. He was not one to like physical contact. Hell, he hated what he had just done with her being unconscious, or so he told himself. She was supposed to be afraid of him, and yet she was hugging him, clinging to him and sobbing. Whatever her mind had just gone through had obviously just knocked a few screws loose. She was well-aware that he was a ruthless killer. Why would she choose him for comfort? He would have liked to figure this out, but he knew that there was no time for that. They had to get out of this room. His little companion was still injured, and those damn red lights were not about to improve her condition any.

"Enough with the hugging," he demanded, trying to pull away from her. "We have to get out of here before the bitch kills us."

Jaina pulled slightly away from him, though unwillingly. "I don't want to play these games anymore, Jeff," she stated, her voice shaking. "Can't you just kill me? Please?"

Realizing that his little partner was still not in her right mind, the killer gave a groan. Rather than try to argue with her to try and get her to act normal and walk to the door, Jeff opted to simply pick her up and carry her out of the room. Maybe after they were out of here, she would go back to being normal. At least one of them needed to be sane in order to get through the challenges. Seeing as his mind was beyond repair, the duty of sanity had to fall onto his little friend.

He made his way toward the door, knowing that they needed to get out of here before Jane decided to play anything else against them. Still, nothing could be easy in this world. No, as he continued to make his way through the room, those bright lights flashed on again. Jeff had not expected much help from his companion, so he was surprised when her hand came up to cover his eyes. How odd it was, that even in her weakened state she was still ready to help out.

Jaina knew that she would need to help Jeff navigate to the door as he was effectively blind once again, but she did not want to continue going through this. She wanted to give up and just die at the hands of the demonic woman. The floor before them soon began to open, leaving behind only small platforms which could be used to get to the other side of the room and to their escape. What made the path all the more difficult was the fact that flames jumped skyward from between the platforms at random intervals. Resigning herself to defeat, Jaina merely buried her face into Jeff's chest in order to protect her own eyes. There was no way they could live through this.

Jeff heard the sound of the floor opening before them. He could also hear and smell fire coming from somewhere in the room. He did not exactly want to burn to death, so he waited for his partner to tell him how to get them out of here. Still, she had not said anything and had merely buried her face into his chest. The killer looked blindly down in her direction. "Well, come on and tell me what to do," he ordered, giving her a tight squeeze.

"We're going to die," the woman mumbled against the killer, not caring if he would harm her for finally giving up. She no longer cared. What did she have to live for any longer? Her body had been taken and beaten to a pulp, and Jeff planned to kill her after this was all over. There was no reason for her to bother trying to get through these trials any longer. She expressed as much to her murderer.

How he wished he could just slap her. The killer had already decided that he was not about to kill this woman after everything was over. No, he planned to keep her around and use her as a partner in crime, as someone to help him out. If der Ritter could have his Proxy crew, why couldn't he have someone to help out? Still, if she was just going to be this weak sack of shit, there would be no reason to keep her living.

"Look, I'm not going to kill you," Jeff stated, trying to make his voice sound calm. It sounded more strained then anything. Still, he was trying to be kind. "All you have to do is tell me how to get out of this. Then I can kill the bitch responsible for harming you, and we can be on our way."

His statement caused the woman to look up at him, not caring about the pain that the bright lights caused to her eyes. It seemed impossible that he would be willing to help her out, to keep her safe through this whole thing. What was odder was the fact that Jeff said he would kill his mortal enemy because Jane had harmed her. Feeling some of her old confidence coming back to her, Jaina looked to their next challenge and then back to the killer. She gave him a light kiss to his scarred face before turning her attention to the platform situation.

Before she had the chance to give her first instruction, Jeff interrupted, "What was that?" Her reaction to his simple little statement was not what he had predicted. He had thought she might get mad at him or just numbly start guiding him. Her showing what might be considered affection to him was the last thing he had thought possible. Oddly enough, the feeling seemed to have no qualms against her actions. Maybe he really could keep her around-for professional reasons, of course.

Jaina simply shrugged, though the killer did not see this. "You just made me realize how pathetic I was being. I wanted to thank you." In all honesty she did not know why she had kissed him. A simple thank you would have sufficed. Why was she showing him affection? Maybe it had something to do with current events. Still, she could not be sure. Choosing to ignore the situation rather than face it, Jaina turned her attention to the challenge. "Okay, the first thing you want to do is…"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Hello readers. I am still alive, and I do apologize for the lack of updates.

The last thing he remembered was going through another one of those blasted doors, one of those damned doors that were quickly becoming the bane of his existence. He remembered his little partner staying close to him, feeling protected by him for whatever reason. This little partner of his trusted him. She was his, yet now, now he had no idea where she was. All the killer could see was the peeling paint on the walls of this new room. But, this was not just a room. No, it seemed more so to be an old apartment.

This room he now stood in held a small table. On it there was some sort of device; Jeff didn't know exactly what it was. The killer had never paid much attention to the world of technology. No, he had always been more concerned with being a thing of nightmares. He took a seat at the chair that stood innocently enough in front of the table. For whatever reason this seemed to prompt the device to begin playing a recording.

It was a woman's voice, an odd seemingly robotic voice, began speaking. This voice had a message to deliver to the killer, one he would wish not to have heard. _"Hello Jeff. How far are you willing to go to save your friend? If you do as you are told, she will be released. If not, she will meet a most terrible end. Under the table you will find a jar. Fill it with blood, here, in front of this device, and your friend will be returned to you." _

Sure enough, there was a jar there, but what proof did the killer have that his partner was in trouble? This robotic woman had never shown any solid evidence that she had his friend. The killer bent down, retrieving the jar. It was so clean as compared to the rest of this grungy apartment. Pulling himself back up, he found the device now had a live feed. There, in that small screen, he could see his partner, the one who had been helping him despite knowing the fact that he had once been meaning to kill her. He did not wish to see her as she appeared before him.

Jane had somehow managed to take control over der Ritter again. The Tall One had his friend held firmly in those black tendrils. She was not able to scream, as her mouth was taped shut. Pain was in her eyes though, and who could blame her? Those tendrils were flaying her flesh, exposing bone in some area. What's worse, the creature had the ability to heal. When the woman seemed to be close to death, her wounds would suddenly mend, and then the torture would resume. All of this happened right in front of the killer's eyes, on this screen.

He wanted to save her, wanted to stop her suffering. If anyone was to bring her pain, it would be him. No one else. "Bastard," he growled at the screen, wanting nothing more than to rip that creature apart. The feeling fully agreed with him. That woman had become his. No one was ever to even touch her. She was his property. And to free her, all he had to do was fill that jar with his blood. It wasn't that big of a task. Still, this jar was larger than anything he had seen before. It would take quite a bit of his blood, more than he had lost before.

Was it worth it, to perhaps die to save this woman? He had planned on killing her. He could very easily leave this apartment and never look back. He could go on with his way of life and think nothing different of his time with this woman. But, no, there was something pulling at his mind. It was the feeling, not allowing him to simply leave this woman behind. For whatever reason, it had decided to form a bond to his little partner.

The killer looked back at the screen, finding the room to be blank now. der Ritter and his partner were gone, replaced now with his enemy-Jane. The demonic woman merely stared at him, no emotion on her face. The woman looked different to him, weaker. She had wounds across her face, similar to that of what he had seen on his partner. Perhaps she had been having trouble controlling the Tall One. That could certainly work to his advantage. But then, his partner and the Other returned to the screen. This time the tape was gone from her mouth and her screams began filling the room.

"She'll die soon if you do not act, Jeff," Jane stated, her voice quiet and devoid of emotion. This struck the killer as odd, as she always put some emotion into her speech. She looked from the two and then back to what was likely a secondary screen, the one providing the live feed. "He won't heal her again. I won't let him. Follow your orders or she dies." The screen went blank, though the audio still remained. The sound of flaying flesh and the cries of his partner drove the killer to wish to act.

The knife was out and his own flesh began to be cut away, allowing the blood to flow. The killer hadn't processed any of his actions until he began to feel the pain. Even then, as the blood began flowing more freely, he did not voice his pain. Jane likely could still see what he was doing, and he was not about to give her the pleasure of seeing his pain. And there was pain. For some reason his pain level was far higher than he had felt before. Something must have been done to him in order for him to feel the pain at this heightened level.

xxxxxx

Jane disappeared with a growl when she saw the killer begin filling the jar with his rotten, vile blood. She had never thought he would go through with it. Still, she would hold to her end of the bargain and not kill his little woman. She allowed her control to slip on der Ritter. He was not able to teleport from this room, so it would be interesting to see what he would do once he had his control back. She knew that the creature would wish to kill her; he had already tried. From her hidden room, she watched on another feed of Jeff's self mutilation. He'd be weak, she reasoned, after he was finished with his task. That jar would take so much of his blood. It would not kill him, but it would harm him. She laughed at the thought.

xxxxxx

Jaina gasped loudly when those sharp tendrils removed themselves from her flesh. Her legs went out from other her, but she did not fall. Then again, she had never been standing; those tendrils had kept her suspended. Slender arms caught her, pulling her up and away from the floor. The woman did not have more than a slight moment before she felt that odd feeling of being healed once again. She was ready to feel those tendrils again, flaying her flesh…or worse. She remembered what he had done to her. When nothing happened after about five minutes, the woman slowly looked up into that blank face. Memories of what that creature had done to her took control, and she screamed in very real fear.

A tendril came to her mouth, touching it with a lightness that shocked Jaina into silence. She looked at that blank face, fear there in her eyes. Still, this blank-faced creature did not react; he merely looked at her, still held her. She looked then to the ground, wanting to be released, but she found the floor to be covered in syringes. This shocked her more as some of them, their needles, seemed to be sticking through the cloth pants of this creature, into him.

"Aren't you in pain?" she questioned, her maternal instinct kicking in, throwing all normal thoughts out the window. She did not know why she even cared or why she even asked this. This creature, this thing, had harmed her in the worst way possible.

The Tall One tilted his head slightly to the side. It struck him odd that a human-particularly this one given their _forced _history-would ask him if he was in pain. Honestly, thought on the slight pain he was feeling had long passed from his mind. Then again, he hadn't been able to think on much of anything due to that demonic woman. All of his focus had been on making her able to feel his "victim's" pain. Looking at this woman again, anger bubbled into him. That demonic woman had to die. She could not continue to torture him, control him, in such a way. No one controlled him, for he was the only Master of his destiny.

He looked back to the screen, seeing that the killer was now allowing the pain to appear on his face along with what seemed to be angered grunts. He knew slightly of this _Jeff the Killer_ as the young man had been in the papers and on the news numerous times. This murderer knew what he was doing, though he did not have full control. To see him willingly suffering for another was strange to the nonhuman. It was rare at best for people of his type to willingly help.

The Tall One planned to ask the human of her connection to the killer when something began ticking in the room. She did not seem to pick up on it, but the nonhuman could hear a distinct sound. This sound did not seem like it would bode well for either of them. Looking around the room, he was unable to see anything which seemed out of the ordinary. Perhaps he was merely hearing things, an after effect of the demon woman's mind control. It was a possibility, though a slim one.

But then, "Do you hear that ticking?" the woman questioned. Her eyes seemed to be searching his face, trying to find the proper place to look at him. Humans in America tended to like making eye contact when speaking with one another, he had observed. With his lack of eyes-or any facial features for that matter-it made conversation difficult. Then again, he rarely allowed humans more than a scream of terror before killing them.

But, it was not just him hearing things, unless Jane was somehow manipulating both of their minds. der Ritter looked up as he noticed something drop from the ceiling. He was unsure what it was, but it did start a small fire at the corner of the room. Fire was not something he feared, so the entity paid it little head.

Jaina, however, quickly put together what was going to happen. The syringes were filled with something, and were it to be alcohol based; she and her "captor" would soon be dead in a great ball of fire. But, there seemed to be no way out of here. When the Tall One looked at her in what seemed to be confusion, she explained her fears. "How do we get out?" she questioned, after finishing her theory.

_Teleportation, _the Other provided. It was something he knew quite well, a talent that did not need much effort on his part. A mere thought of their location was all that it would take. With his destination in mind, der Ritter attempted to take them away. It did not go as planned. Their trip ended abruptly as they came into hard contact with the wall.

"I'm guessing that didn't go as planned?" Jaina questioned, trying to make the situation a little lighter, despite the fact that the fire was now eating at the syringes. She could also hear someone crying out in pain. Whoever it was, she wanted to help them. She could not stand to see someone in pain. She had a glimpse of the room before she felt herself being pulled into the void again, of der Ritter attempting to teleport them away. Again, they were met with the wall.

_What is going on? _he growled into her mind while shifting her from his arms to one of his tendrils. He was careful to keep her away from the fire and comfortable. He had caused her enough damage for a lifetime.

The woman let her moment of fear pass as she felt the tendril wrap around her waist. These things still held bad memories for her. As she allowed her eyes to travel around the room, they came to land on the live-feed. For whatever reason, she felt her heart drop. She could not believe what she was seeing. Never had Jaina believed that Jeff would actually go through with what Jane had asked of him. She had fully expected him to simply let her be killed.

_You have a connection to him, _der Ritter observed upon hearing her thoughts. This was exactly what they needed in order to get out of here. Her mental connection to the killer would provide for them a freedom from this damnable room. All he had to do was make her aware of the connection.

"What do you mean, connected?" she asked. "I am not connected to him in any way. We've just been keeping each other alive. That does not mean-"

_How many others has your Killer allowed to live? He is not one to allow his victims to survive, let alone help. Like it or not, he has formed a mental bond with you and you to him. _They did not have time for this, he thought. The fires were growing in their intensity and soon he would not be able to keep her from burning. _You must focus on your connection, acknowledge it. It is only then that I will be able to take us away from this place. Do not allow his suffering to be in vain._

The human allowed that fact to sink in. Jeff was allowing her to live, had not tried to harm her in any way for quite some time. This killer did that for no one else. What exactly did that mean? Perhaps he saw her as more than just another victim. It was possible, but did that mean she had formed a bond with him? Looking back on their time together, she came to realize that she had been relying on him throughout their challenges to keep them alive. She had been more than willing to help him kill Jane, something she never would have considered before. Not to mention she had killed someone for him. So, yes, to some extent she had formed a bond to him.

As the fires suddenly burst into power, Jaina felt herself being pulled into the void again. She did not even have the chance to process the fires that had very nearly killed her and der Ritter before she found herself in the room with Jeff. The killer hadn't even seemed to notice her, as he was focused on the screen, yelling at it that he had done his side of the deal. And indeed, the jar was filled with his blood. It was clear to see that the killer was struggling to stay conscious.

"Jeff?" Jaina questioned, trying to make him realize that she was safe. It might have been a good idea for der Ritter to let her go, but she had not even noticed that she was still in his grasp.

The killer slowly turned his attention from the screen to the voice. Turning around to see who it was, his mind managed to process that it was his partner, along with the one who had been torturing her. His clouded mind spiked with anger. He did not want der Ritter harming his partner any longer. No, he was the only one who could kill her.

That was why the killer found himself going across the room, to try and save her from the Other despite the weakness he could feel. He did not have the chance to "save" his partner from der Ritter as he found meeting the floor. Darkness quickly overtook his vision. Before he met unconsciousness, the killer heard his partner calling out his name and the feeling of being pulled into some sort of dark void. He knew that he had felt this before, but he could not process from where. For now he would allow the darkness to take him and hope that his little partner would manage to live.


End file.
